


They were prepared, Right?

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: They were prepared this time around. They were, Right?Then why is knowing what is going to happen but not being able to change it so much worse.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	They were prepared, Right?

The eldest Wayne children were watching tv in Anna’s Jump City apartment’s living room.

“I hate this,” Dick grumbled.

“Same,” Anna said, “It’s worse cause Bruce didn’t care about us, still doesn’t.”

“Yeah,” Dick sighed.

A golden screen appeared in front of them, they reached out to touch it.

A sadly familiar scene of The Joker in a warehouse.

“Ready?” Anna asked.

Dick nodded.

They hugged.

“Be careful.”

“You too.”

Anna disappeared and got an audience with the other Angels.

“What do you require?”

“I want Dick and I’s family to not feel pain if they die.”

“You will have to become a fallen angel for us to be able to do that.”

She remembered her back feeling like it was on fire, it was for her family, _it was worth it_.

“I’m okay with that.”

A prick in her arm and the world goes back.

She bolts up in bed, her bed, in her Jump City apartment. She gets off the bed and goes over to her bathroom. She saw the cracked dull golden halo she had become used to, she turned so she could see the wings stubs.

The pain crashed down in her back and she muffled her scream as she lowered herself to the ground.

“Anna, Anna, you’re okay, it’s okay, the pain will go away.” Dick rushed in kneeling down next to her.

She nodded.

“I’ll be right back.”

He returned to the bathroom with the one pain medication that made the pain bearable, “Here.”

She took the medication and curled up into him.

He started to run his hand through her hair. “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
